


What is desire?

by Dark_Labyrinth



Series: A Home [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: A home, Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rivendell forbidden love, jealousy and distraction all play a part in the short visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is desire?

**Author's Note:**

> This series of fics based on scenes in the movie have taken on a life of their own. I had no idea I would be pairing the brothers, but alas... such is the devilish little muse who toys with my plans.

In Rivendell; Bilbo seemed once more to be without use to the company. After the hidden message was revealed, Thorin and Balin set off to speak to one another and Gandalf seemed to be nowhere to be found. The other Dwarves were all speaking in hushed tones about the elves. There was a great deal of distrust peppered with downright dislike and hating. Bilbo listened as the story was told of how King Thranduil stood on the hillside and watched as their people were slaughtered along with the men of Dale, before he simply turned and left. 

Bilbo understood fully how the Dwarves could not trust the elves after such a betrayal. It was with that confusing thought Bilbo left the company of Dwarves to try to remember what he’d always thought true of Elves. _All Elves are inherently good._ Wasn’t that what he’d read in books and heard from others? How did Thranduil just leave them in their greatest time of need?

As Bilbo tried to understand he wandered the beautiful expanse of Rivendell without truly seeing his surroundings. A hand rested on his shoulder as he looked out upon the waterfalls, deep in thought. Bilbo started and turned to see Lindir, the Elf who had greeted them upon their arrival.

“Oh,” Bilbo stated, more than a bit surprised. “You startled me.”

“I am sorry, master Hobbit. I did not intend to,” Lindir said softly before removing his hand and turning against the wooden railing to see what Bilbo was so intent upon. 

It grew silent for a time as they both looked out upon the waterfall. Bilbo was truly digesting the view now and the questions he had rattling around in his brain were slowly fading with the peace that surrounded them.

“I often stand here to find peace,” Lindir’s voice broke the silence with the silken tones that seemed almost mesmerizing to the Hobbits ears. “Tell me what finds you seeking peace?”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. He supposed his furrowed brow had given thought to the Elf that something was troubling him. His own introspect was scattered and he only hesitated a moment before laying his thoughts to voice.

“Why did Thranduil leave the Dwarves?” Bilbo asked as he turned to face the graceful Elf. 

“Ah, yes,” Lindir said and motioned to a nearby bench. They both sat and turned to face one another. 

Noticing the Elf’s straight posture, Bilbo adjusted his own and looked up into Lindir’s face. He was taken aback once more at the beauty of the Elf. He seemed almost unnaturally beautiful and graceful. There were no blemishes that he could see on his skin, nor a knot in his silken hair. Lindir was everything he had always thought an Elf would look like. 

“Thranduil did not wish to risk his own people in a battle that was ultimately lost before his arrival. He chose to protect his Elves from death.” Lindir blinked slowly with the admission of what had transpired. That day a great alliance had been fractured. 

“Yes, but could he have not helped them to safety?” Bilbo asked. He could understand not wanting to wage war on the dragon, but to leave with so many wounded when Elven magic could have helped save them.

A very slight frown played at the corners of Lindir’s lips. He had asked his own Lord Elrond the same question after news reached them of what had happened. 

“The dragon was still attacking and guarding its new found stronghold. Elven lives would have been lost.” Lindir found that even still he disagreed with the explanation as he did then. As did his Lord Elrond. He never said he disagreed but Lindir could see it in his eyes that he mourned his fellow Elf’s decision. 

Bilbo sighed and again could see the reasoning but he did not agree with it. His frown deepened and he shook his head. 

“I suppose I am finding a great deal more about this world we live in that I never knew. We Hobbits are a quiet lot. We keep separate from the world, happy in our ignorance.” 

“Yes, but in truth the world does not include you though you are a part of it. I have wished to visit your lands and witness the lives of so good a people,” Lindir admitted his desire to the young Hobbit with a smile.

Bilbo’s eyes blinked several times in shock. He couldn’t believe that the Elf would even consider going to the Shire let alone admit that the world excluded them. 

“I would be happy to have you visit,” Bilbo exclaimed. His face alit with joy at the prospect of having an Elf in Bag End. 

Lindir smiled and his head tilted slightly down and to the side. “I will be happy to be received.”

“After… of course. I do not know how long this journey will keep me from my home, if I return that is.” Bilbo’s face became suddenly sullen. He thought of the contract and there was every chance he would not return.

“I am sure you will, Master Hobbit. This journey will have many obstacles but none that you could not survive. I am sure of it.” Lindir’s voice seemed sure in his prediction.

“Well then, I will look forward to your visit,” Bilbo said though his heart clenched with worry that he may never again see home.

“Now, I would be honoured to show you my home,” Lindir said as he stood and gestured towards the nearest hall.

Bilbo found himself looking around with Lindir as his guide. Lindir showed him The Hall of Fire where a fire stayed continuously lit all of the time. Though the fire stayed lit; it only heated the room to comfort but not beyond. Elven magic was the only explanation that Bilbo could think of. He was going to ask, but decided he liked a bit of the mystery to remain. Lindir did explain how it was there as a child he would sit and listen to stories passed down from the elders. 

Lindir also showed Bilbo Lord Elrond’s Library. It was extensive and beautiful. The bookshelves alone merited further inspection. He had never seen such finely crafted shelves with such ornate carvings. There were books in every language on every subject about every history. Some day…. Some day Bilbo would love to immerse himself there and read all there was to read. He made voice to his wishes and Lindir suggested he visit on his return home.

*****

In a private room Fili and Kili escaped to find a moment alone. What they had said to Bilbo before was true beyond what either of them could ever explain. By chance they had found a mutual desire when they were young. They had slept close to one another many times but it took only once to discover what they truly wanted. 

“We don’t have time,” Kili started before his brother’s mouth covered his own. 

The world swam out of focus as Kili gave in to his brother’s searching tongue and opened with a soft groan of pleasure. The warmth of Fili melted into Kili in a way that left little room for argument or objection. Kili found himself again unable to stop his brother or himself as hands roamed freely over too much clothing. 

A clank sounded followed by another as Fili divested his brother of his weapons and himself of his own. He knew how his brother was with his bow and quiver though and laid those down as gently as he could before returning his hands to work at the ties and bindings of his armor, cloak and shirt.

“No time, trousers,” Kili spoke in a breathless rush of words. 

“I need to feel you, it’s been too long,” Fili responded, equally out of breath. His hands continued their work and Kili of course gave in and helped as best he could. Between kisses and fumbling fingers they managed to stand before one another without a scrap of cloth between them. 

With rushed preparation and only his saliva for lubrication, Fili bent his brother over the bed and slowly melded his body to his brothers. Heat swelled around them as inch by slow painful inch Fili sank fully into Kili’s warm body. 

Kili had never felt such utter abandon as he did in moments such as the ones he stole with Fili. Their bodies fit together in a way that had always felt more real than anything either had discovered with others. They had tried to stop, many times. But found that no other could satisfy or drive the other from their heart and mind. 

Kili was lost, as he always was to the slow, rhythmic glide of Fili in and out of him. Sweat glistened on their skin from the sliver of moonlight from the window. Long strands of hair curled and stuck to skin and soft moans sounded in the quiet room. Their love for one another was wrong to the outside world, but behind closed doors it was pure and magical.

All too soon Fili was thrusting harder and bringing a dull slap of their bodies to echo in the quiet room. Kili was biting the duvet beneath him, fisting himself and crying out as softly as he could. The moon suddenly seemed brighter and the sliver that shown grew to illuminate them as they both reached their climax with a cry of incoherent words.

Fili collapsed against his brother, kissing any skin he could find around the wild hair that was everywhere. “I love you, Kili.”

“And I, you.” 

They untangled and before they dressed they shared a long kiss. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization with one another, turning their heads in unison, tongues danced and the world was once more lost to them.

Until…. 

A knock sounded at the door.

“Fili, Kili. Get yourselves together. We’re leaving,” Thorin said with a low voice but one of authority.

“Yes, Uncle,” they replied in unison and began to dress.

*****

Thorin was no fool. He had known for a long time that his nephews were sleeping together. At first it had angered him. They were his heirs until he had children of his own and it was up to them to carry on their line. But in time he had seen that there was no tearing the two boys apart. Add to that, more recently, he understood the strong desire one could hold for someone he should not.

Thorin was doing his best not to think about Bilbo. In truth though, he found he thought about him almost every waking moment. The tiny man in his lap, bodies thrusting, lips parting… His interest piqued at the thought of the Hobbit. He lay awake more nights than not with the need to relieve his arousal from dreams of the Hobbit. 

He moved down the hall to find said Hobbit approaching with the elf Lindir. He stifled the growl of jealousy that formed in his throat and had to swallow past the knot it created. “If I could steal a moment of your time, Bilbo.” 

Bilbo nodded and looked up to Lindir. “Thank you for showing me all that you have. I look forward to our future visits.”

“As do I, Bilbo,” Lindir replied, having been asked by the Hobbit to stop calling him Master Hobbit and/or Baggins.

Lindir nodded to a scowling Thorin and took his leave.

Thorin opened the next door they passed and was happy to find the room empty.

“What were you doing with that Elf?” Thorin asked. Anger laced his words and Bilbo could do nothing but stand utterly still as if afraid to answer the question. 

Thorin advanced on him until they stood with just a Hobbits foot between them. 

“We were… just talking. Just talking,” Bilbo replied though he stuttered over his words just a bit.

Thorin’s piercing gaze stole his breath and Bilbo had to force himself to steady or fall in a boneless heap at the Dwarves feet.

“Future visits?” Thorin growled Bilbo’s words back at him.

“Future… What?” Bilbo had forgotten everything as his mind was quickly becoming a useless mass inside of his head. Thorin had a way of reducing him to that and he had to focus his mush of a mind to remember what he had said. “Oh, OOHHH… nothing. Lindir had mentioned wishing to see the Shire and I told him I would be happy to have him visit and asked if I could one day return here as well.” 

Thorin appraised him in a way that made Bilbo feel as if he were being tested and failing miserably. It was as if the man was searching for a lie in what he had said or searching for hidden meaning that was not there.

“Pack your things, we’re leaving,” Thorin said in a gruff voice. 

“Shouldn’t we thank the Elves for their hospitality?” Bilbo asked and immediately regretted speaking. Thorin had turned for the door and instantly turned back to Bilbo. He grabbed hold of the lapels of his coat and pulled him against him.

“You will do no such thing.” Thorin was angry and for all the world, Bilbo didn’t understand what was happening. Not between them, not their reason for sneaking away like a thief in the night and definitely not why he could think of nothing but what it felt like to be held in the Dwarf’s arms. 

“I…. I won’t say… s-say anything,” Bilbo stuttered.

Thorin’s body screamed at him to simply take the Hobbit. Take him and damn the consequences. “I’ll send Bofur to help you.”

Bilbo was released harshly with a slight shove and he nearly toppled over. “I can pack on my own, thank you very much.” He found his indignance at the situation and his voice was surprisingly haughty. 

“I’ll send him any way,” Thorin said and stormed out of the room leaving Bilbo to gather himself as best he could and head for his room to pack his things, which he hadn’t unpacked as of yet. His heart raced and his mind reeled at his encounter with the leader of their company. Why was he continuing on with him? He should stay in Rivendell and then head home. As his mind battled he found he had already placed his pack on his back and was opening the door to find Bofur.

“Ah, you’re ready, then?” 

“Lead on,” Bilbo said with a parting glance at the room he had no time to use. His heart ached but he needed to try to continue even if there was no happy ending in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are shiny love. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
